Please, Hinata
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: This is the sequel to Seeking Your Approval! Read that first! Naruto had gained the approval from Hiashi, now he just has to actually ask the woman in question! He takes Hinata out for a night together and then asks her the one question he hopes she will say yes to. With some fun on the way and excitement in the air, what's not to love about their date? NarutoxHinata goodness.


**Okay I got really positive things said on the last part of this story so I was like, well why don't I go ahead and make them happy and write another part to the tale. Thank you to all who reviewed on the first part. It is very much appreciated.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

True to his word, an hour later Naruto was back to pick up his beloved. He was dressed nicer than usual and as he entered the compound he caught sight of Hiashi.

The older man quirked a brow at the blonde. _What's with the outfit_, his eyes seemed to ask.

Naruto smiled and patted his right pants pocket.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan before he too smiled and nodded his approval. He did a small salute and walked back to his room.

Naruto began whistling as he waited for Hinata to appear. He stopped when he heard footsteps and faced the direction they were coming from. He was mildly disappointed to see Neji rather than Hinata.

"Naruto...?"

The blonde offered a small wave and a friendly smile, "Heya Neji."

He approached and looked around for anyone, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Hinata to come out so we can go to dinner," he answered.

Neji looked thoughtful for a moment before he called out "Lady Hinata! Naruto is here for you!"

Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Eh thanks Neji."

The other male nodded with a small smile and began walking away but then stopped. "Oh, Naruto," he called with a pause.

"Yes?"

Neji smirked, "Good luck."

Naruto blinked and eyed the Hyuga before him, "How did you..."

Neji did not answer as Hinata came out in a fluster.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't know you were out here waiting for me!" She quickly slipped on some shoes and stood, ready to go. "Sorry, we can go now," she said with a huff.

Naruto said nothing but rather settled for gazing at her. She was dressed in a dark blue evening gown that flattered her figure and flared out at the hips. Around her neck was a relatively large moonstone that, to Naruto, matched her eyes.

She blushed heavily as she noted his blatant staring, "Too much...?"

He snapped out of his reverie and shook his head with a smile, "No, never. Just perfect rather."

The blush deepened.

With a small laugh, Naruto hooked their arms together and they were off.

The night was wonderful for them both, they dined at a famous restaurant in Konoha that served A-class meals and then they went to the local festival to enjoy the sights and sounds. There were lights and dancers, with vendors and performers; truly a spectacle. Naruto couldn't help but think how perfect everything was.

He often found himself gazing at Hinata whose eyes held a sparkle of wonder that he decided was utterly adorable. It reminded him of the light in a child's eyes; innocent and pure. He kissed her many times that night; on the cheek, on the forehead, on her lips. He knew Hinata must be suspicious but she said nothing and went with it.

In the distance they heard an orchestra playing in some part of the festival, it seemed to be a waltz of some kind. On a split second decision, Naruto led Hinata to a lake in the middle of the park. They both walked out to the middle where Naruto only gave her a smile before he off dancing with her to the music. Hinata caught up and soon they were both spinning and stepping with grace and utter beauty.

If you asked Naruto, he would never be able to tell you where he learned to waltz but he would be able to tell you how much he enjoyed it. Being able to dance in the moonlight with the person you loved was a privelage for him.

Hinata's eyes glowed with excitement, her steps matching his own perfectly.

The two danced for hours, not even noticing the gathering crowd around the edge of the lake.

Their strides matched perfectly, their steps in sync. They twirled, they stepped; they danced with utter grace.

With the end of yet another song came the end of their routine. They ended, striking a pose together, smiled lighting both of their faces. In the midst of the sound of their frantic heartbeats and heightened breathing they became aware of the distinct sound of applause. Both looked around in confusion.

A brilliant blush lit up Hinata's face as she realized the sheer size of their crowd.

Naruto gave a laugh and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry love, we only need to bow once and then I can use Hiraishin to my kunai."

Hinata gave a small nod before letting herself follow Naruto's movement in a bow.

Then the blond scooped up his girlfriend and teleported away.

When the Hyuga girl opened her eyes once more they were in a small clearing. She looked around in awe, the way the moonlight shown through the trees nearby gave the entire area an ethereal glow. She gave a happy smile and twirled a few times, instantly feeling relaxed without a crowd nearby.

Naruto watched her with a soft smile, there were sometimes when he could just watch her and realize just how much he loved her. He felt the time was right, he was ready to ask her. "Hinata," he called after a moment.

She turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

He returned it and then patted the seat beside him on the log laying on the forest floor.

She swiftly made her way to him and settled down, leaning into him.

"So..." he began softly, "your father told me that you were demoted from clan heiress..."

Hinata gave a small nod, making a sound of confirmation.

"But he also said it was you who initiated the movement," he continued after a pause.

"I did," she confirmed again for him, "I felt that I was keeping Hanabi from growing to her full potential. Plus she was always better at all of the things that the clan elders found important for the clan heiress to succeed at. Besides, I always felt that it would end up being my, dare I say destiny, to marry... outside of the clan." She pulled away from the blond and looked up at him, "By me stepping down from clan heiress I have given Hanabi her rightful place."

"Do you regret stepping down," Naruto asked her quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened a miniscule amount, "What?"

He asked her again just as quietly as before, "Do you regret it?"

She seemed to think for a moment before looking off towards the moon, "No one has asked me that before... But looking upon my decision now, I feel very confident in my answer of no. I don't regret it at all. If there is anything I regret is not doing it sooner." Hinata nodded to herself, yet another smile working onto her face.

Naruto let out a small breath of relief and then murmured, "Good."

Hinata shot him a curious look.

He gave a slightly sheepish smile before clearing his throat, "I mean that it's a good thing for me."

Her lavender eyes filled with questions, "In what way?"

Naruto felt nervousness and pride well up within him, "Well..." Clearing his throat once more he stood and then pulled out the box from his pocket. Smiling at the dark haired woman before him he slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

The understanding lit up Hinata's face in an instant and her hands flew to her mouth. "N-Naruto..." she breathed.

He opened the old box and revealed the ring to the Hyuga girl before him.

Tears sprung to Hinata's eyes as her eyes looked at the ring. Recognition shown clear in her eyes.

"Hinata," he began, grasping one of her hands, "Ever since I can remember you have been there for me. You were extremely shy in the beginning but as time went on and our friendship grew you became more and more open with me. Your first confession to me was like a beacon light in a dark atmosphere. It was the first time I really looked at you as more than the heiress to the Hyuga clan and looked at you as the woman who may have captured my heart. I know... that sounded really cheesy..."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Hinata let out a wet laugh, a few tears flowed down her cheeks.

Naruto took a breath and continued, "It might sound cheesy but you should know it's true. As time continued on, we grew closer together. I think many of our friends knew that we were going to get together before we knew it ourselves. Eventually we proved them all right and we got together. Now, four years later I feel ready to take our relationship another step forward."

He took out the ring and took a deep breath, "Hinata, our relationship, I feel, has never been in a better state. I love you and I know that you love me as well. I sought your father's approval for your hand in marriage and he has given it. So now I ask you, Hinata Hyuga, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hinata leapt forward immediately after he finished and repeatedly said yes.

Naruto let out a joyful laugh, bringing his new fiancée into a loving kiss. "I love you so much Hinata," he whispered to her.

She struggled for words but managed to tell him of her own love.

Once she had calmed some, Naruto took the opportunity to slip the ring onto her finger, making it all official.

The two stayed in the clearing for awhile more, just relaxing in each other's presence. Their hands stayed interlocked the entire time.

Eventually the two began to make their way back to the Hyuga compound. When they entered, they were utterly surprised to see half of the clan standing there.

Hiashi came forward and offered a smile to the couple, "Fear not, you have done no wrong. We merely wished to congratulate the newly engaged couple for ourselves."

Hinata blushed a brilliant red, hiding slightly behind the blond.

Naruto offered her a grin before he set out to shake the hand of every elder and anyone else who offered their hand. He had to keep reminding myself that this famous family would soon become part of his own.

Hinata on the other hand was merely holding out her hand to the clan members so they could see the ring given to her. All nodded in approval, some even recognizing the said ring.

After the excitement was over, the clan members slowly began to make their way to their rooms for the evening. Then it was just Hinata and Naruto once more.

Naruto smiled down at her and kissed her gently. When they separated he whispered the three words that Hinata had come to melt at.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

There was a silent agreement for them both to retire for the night as well in that moment. They held hands until they got too far apart and then they took to waving at one another as they retreated in opposite directions.

"Goodnight my beautiful fiancée," Naruto whispered as he left the compound, heading for his own home.

When Hinata reached her room she let out a quiet squeal and leaped onto her bed, giggling the entire time. She held up her left hand and admired the shining ring that rested upon her ring finger. She felt that her mother was proud of her and her chosen mate and that was good enough for her.

Both Naruto and Hinata fell asleep with peaceful smiles upon their faces that night.

* * *

**Yay! Got another part to it up. If you want, I can continue on this and have the reactions from their friends and the villagers. I have some ideas about it but let me know what you want from me in a review! R&R if you want!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
